1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display-protective plate for an electronic apparatus that is attached to a case of an electronic apparatus having a display such as a liquid crystal display so as to protect a display surface of the display, and also add a special designing effect thereto, and also relates to an electronic apparatus having such a protective plate.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus having a small-size display device, such as a portable telephone or a portable information terminal (PDA) like an electronic notebook, uses a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display, an electric field discharge-type display, or a plasma display, as its display device.
In order to protect the display surface of this display, a protective plate made from a plastic material, glass, or the like is bonded to the case of an electronic apparatus so as to prevent the display surface of the display from being exposed.
This protective plate is used not only for protecting the display surface of the display, but also for imparting a designing effect to the electronic apparatus. In particular, in recent years, there have been strong demands for electronic apparatuses having special designing features such as metallic gloss, and a protective plate or the like to which a special designing feature is added as a whole, without causing degradation of displaying performance of the display, has been disclosed.
For example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed a protective plate for a portable display device in which a scattering preventive coat film is attached to one of surfaces of a reinforcing glass plate, with a film with characters or a pattern printed thereon being attached to the same surface. Here, in this protective plate, the film is a so-called frame-shaped member that has characters or a pattern printed only on the film base portion, with its center portion being bored, and a double-sided tape used for bonding the glass plate and the film to each other is also made of a frame-shaped member having the same shape as the film. Since the film is molded into a shape having the bored portion in the center, the display is easily viewed through a portion other than the printed portion having the frame shape.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2003-140558